


Mad T Party Art

by Mouser26



Category: Mad T Party Band
Genre: Adding pairings as they appear, Fanart, Gaming, Headcanon, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Suggestions welcome, cuteness, pinup inspired, the whole band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So having become re-obsessed with the Mad T Party Band after my latest visit to Disneyland/CA Adventure I did some fan art.<br/>With this came a lot of headcanons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mad T Party Couch

 

 

For those of you unfamiliar with this group we have From Left to Right  
Chessur “Chess” Cat (Cheshire Cat/Drummer)  
Tarrant Hightopp (Mad Hatter/ Lead Singer)  
Alice Liddel Kingsleigh (Alice/Lead Singer)  
Mallymkun Dormaus (Dormouse/Guitar)   
Thackery Earwicket (March Hare/ Bass)  
Lady* Absolem “Abby” Pillar (Caterpillar/Keyboard)  
  
Most of these names are from or inspired by the Tim Burton version of the tale which inspired the Mad T Party to start with.  
  
HEADCANON- The people of Wonderland can pass on their memories to chosen ‘descendants’ (relations but not necessarily their direct children) This is why the members of the band both are and are not their original selves. Picking everyone’s footwear was stupidly fun as I tried finding things that fit the personalities I imagine.  
  
On a color note both the the throw pillow and the base of the hookah are actually bright stab you in the eye neon orange. Same goes for the pink on the hookah.The scanner could not handle the awesome.  
  
*As far as the caterpillar being female contrary to other fan arts when I attended the Mad T party last we had a “Lady Pillar” and she was the cutest most awesome caterpillar so mine is very much a chick  
  
References  
[http://i68.tinypic.com/t9849k.jpg](http://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fi68.tinypic.com%2Ft9849k.jpg&h=nAQHH__5r&enc=AZNMwjGOJ-u4lz9xhUh6_wzp9V13iUYvWNBB84oTZpfxb3GurlDd0yvg3inejM_1V4RSC5zAA7GrGOyZyigIxMf2T3VqvX7fcOM475lo9_sMUWqN1BQvd9tuPM7Shb0eFJ2n8umuZmVlHZyMjNwKBuq3&s=1)


	2. Mad T Party Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ches and Abby

 

Ches and Abby making up some Sweets.  
  
My headcanon is that Wonder/Underland sweets, drinks, and smokes have more medicinal uses to those native to the land. i.e. teas that help with moods  
  
White cakes = Upelkuchens= Make a person grow  
I have no idea what the rainbow of cakes here might do but Ches is eager to try some.  
edit- Green Cakes- Produce tattoo like markings on the skin that can be later shed like snakeskin   
No real references used for this one which I'm afraid really shows.


	3. Mad Gaming

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=e6ausx)

 

[References](http://i67.tinypic.com/5l6jom.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What good relationship doesn't include some good-natured gaming?  
> Thackery is killing them all.
> 
> Really had fun and frustration with the shirts, had to find just the right 'jokes/references'  
> left to right  
> Thackery= Happy Bunny "Crazy doesn't begin to cover it."  
> Tarrant= M is for MAD  
> Mally= It's a mighty mouse costume shirt  
> Alice= "Ask Me"
> 
> I could not for the life of me remember why Thackery had pi on his bandanna but a bit of googling has reminded me that it is actually on the polyamory flag.  
> "A gold Greek lowercase letter “pi” (π), as the first letter of “polyamory”, represents the value that people who are polyamorous place on the emotional attachment to others, be the relationship friendly or romantic in nature, as opposed to merely primarily physical relationship"
> 
> I try to be good and not point out the flaws in my own work but good god this one... I will not nit pick...If I nit pick how can anyone else see the good?


	4. Bill Ward Alice and Lady

 

[So you went out with that detective tonight - did you manage to resist a rest?](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?So%20you%20went%20out%20with%20that%20detective%20tonight%20-%20did%20you%20manage%20to%20resist%20a%20rest?%20-%20See%20more%20at:%20http://thepinupfiles.com/ward1.html#sthash.VY0FSreL.dpuf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Abby settling in for the night  
> HEADCANON- The band lives together but all have their own room with their own beds. Thing is there’s no set rule on anyone having to sleep in their own beds they sleep were ever they want. They do however have their pillows color-coded because everyone has their preferences and there was likely a few “That’s mine!” Fights early on. 
> 
> Decided to try showing my OT6 in pairs since they aren't always all together  
> So I rolled a dice and somehow ended up with all gay pairings XD Abby and Alice, Ches and Mally, Tarrant and Thackery  
> So far this is the only one I've finished because I have no idea what poses to do the other two sets in suggestions are most welcome


	5. Mally and Chess with Galaxy

Part 2 of 3

Chess and Mally having fun on the King Arthur Carousel (K.A.C)

_**HeadCannon- Chess being the Cheshire Cat can change his human appearance at will though this is mostly noticeable with his ears and eyes. Changes range from human like to pure feline with every step in between.** _

As for

[Galaxy](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffindingmickey.squarespace.com%2Fking-arthurs-carrousel-horses%2Fgalaxy%2F&t=NTIxMDJiMjc4Njc0NmIwNmM0YjFjNjUyMmQ5MzY3ZWE1YWY2MGEzOCxKQjgyZUp5Tg%3D%3D&b=t%3AicaYlPG7AAe9ItJWMLmx1A&p=http%3A%2F%2Fmouser26.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157270337295%2Fmally-and-chess-w-galaxy-23-chess-and-mally&m=1), the K.A.C (a 141yr old carousel) currently has 68 active horses at any given time with and additional 17- 32 kept in storage or repair/refurbishment. Each wooden horse is hand carved, individually painted, and named. This was the pretty pony I thought fit the boys.


	6. Tarrant and Thackery

**Part 3 of 3**

Hatter and Hare enjoying a little music and impromptu sleep

_**HeadCanon-** Thackery sleeps with a pregnancy pillow/noodle to prevent himself from rolling into his ears in his sleep._

_**Headcanon-** Temporary tattoos in Wonderland are made via a Cake or Drink which allows the consumer to shed the tattoos like snakeskin sleeves. Hence Thackery having bare arms in private but sleeve tattoos on stage._

_No reference used here so sorry if it shows_

Suggestions for future arts of this OT6?


End file.
